NonJudging Breakfast Club
by Ms.Desaster
Summary: A vida de Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck e outros nas redes sociais.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** A vida de Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck e outros nas redes sociais.

**Beta:** Todos os erros _me_ pertencem.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

**N/A¹:** Essa fic surgiu de uma versão em inglês que eu li. Achei uma idéia divertida e leve, nenhuma história mirabolante por trás disso.

**N/A²:** Isso tudo acontece antes do começo de Gossip Girl, as histórias que o seriado não contou. Antes de Serena ir embora.

**N/A³:** Como não tem muita história, provavelmente serão poucos capítulos.

—

_**Blair Waldorf **_atualizou seu status: Brunch super chato.

_30 pessoas_ curtiram o status.

_**Serena Van Der Woodsen **_atualizou seu status: Festa do pijama ontem :]

_57 pessoas_ curtiram o status.

_**Blair Waldorf:**_ Porque você não está aqui, S?

_**Serena Van Der Woodsen:**_Perdi a hora depois que voltei para casa. Alguém de interesse aí?

_**Blair Waldorf:**_ Ninguém fora do comum. Nate e Chuck com uma ressaca pior do que nós duas lol.

_**Nathaniel Archibald **_atualizou seu status: Amanhã treino intenso com o time de lacrosse.

_65 pessoas_ curtiram o status.

_**Charles Bass**_ comentou o status: Como se você fosse conseguir jogar alguma coisa amanhã.

_**Blair Waldorf:**_ Meu namorado é um ótimo jogador de lacrosse. Diferente de você, Chuck.

_**Serena Van Der Woodsen:**_ Não é como se o Chuck fizesse o tipo esportivo :P

_**Charles Bass:**_ Eu ainda estou aqui. E uso minhas energias em outros atrativos.

_**Blair Waldorf:**_ Beber, fumar e transar com cada mulher que passe na sua frente.

_**Charles Bass **_atualizou seu status: Estou olhando para _**Blair Waldorf**_ nesse exato momento. Ela está na minha frente.

_80 pessoas_ curtiram o status.

_**Blair Waldorf**_ comentou o status: Idiota.

_**Charles Bass:**_ Nunca transei com você. Por falta de oportunidade, óbvio.

_**Nathaniel Archibald:**_ Ei, ela é minha namorada.

_**Blair Waldorf:**_ Eu te amo, Nate.

_**Charles Bass:**_ Sem essa palhaçada aqui.

_**Nathaniel Archibald:**_ Eu também amo.

_**Serena Van Der Woodsen:**_ Awn, vocês nasceram um para o outro.

_**Nathaniel Archibald**_ postou uma nova foto com _**Blair Waldorf**_ e _**Chuck Bass**_.

_125 pessoas_ curtiram a foto.

_**Blair Waldorf:**_ Você é muito inconveniente, Chuck.

_**Nathaniel Archibald:**_ Minha namorada está incrível, como sempre.

_**Penelope Shafai: **_Uma foto tirada por mim :D

_**Blair Waldorf**_ e _**Nathaniel Archibald**_ curtiram a página: _Nate e Blair, casal perfeito_.

_**Serena Van Der Woodsen:**_ Indo encontrar com a B para as compras de Ação de Graças.

_93 pessoas_ curtiram o status.

_**Charles Bass:**_ Não esqueçam de comprar alguns brinquedinhos novos lol

_**Nathaniel Archibald:**_ Concordo.

_**Georgina Sparks:**_ Eu posso enviar alguns, se quiserem.

_**Serena Van Der Woodsen:**_ Vou te enforcar com o seu cachecol.

_**Blair Waldorf:**_ Eu ajudo :]

_**Charles Bass**_ atualizou seu status: Finalmente terminou essa tortura de brunch.

_56 pessoas_ curtiram o status.

_**Serena Van Der Woodsen:**_ Nate e Chuck, nos encontrem depois das compras. Na minha casa!

_**Gossip Girl**_ atualizou seu status: Fontes próximas me informaram que terá uma reuniãozinha com S, B, N e C. A noite vai ser longa, mas não esqueçam que amanhã é Segunda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** A vida de Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck e outros nas redes sociais.

**Beta:** Todos os erros _me_ pertencem.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

**N/A¹:** Essa fic surgiu de uma versão em inglês que eu li. Achei uma idéia divertida e leve, nenhuma história mirabolante por trás disso.

**N/A²:** Isso tudo acontece antes do começo de Gossip Girl, as histórias que o seriado não contou. Antes de Serena ir embora.

**N/A³:** Como não tem muita história, provavelmente serão poucos capítulos.

—

**N/C¹:** Esse capítulo vai ser voltado em um show do Coldplay.

—

_**Serena Van Der Woodsen **_está no Hard Rock Café com mais dez pessoas:

_**Blair Waldorf**_

_**Nathaniel Archibald**_

_**Charles Bass**_

_**Eric van der Woodsen**_

_**Isabel **__**Coates**_

_**Kati Farkas**_

_**Penelope Shafai**_

_**Jonathan Whitney**_

_**Tripp van der Bilt**_

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

—

**_Nathaniel Archibald_** atualizou seu status: Show privado do Coldplay wohoo!

_203 pessoas_ curtiram o status.

** _Blair Waldorf_** comentou o status: Presente concedido por mim.

**_Serena Van Der Woodsen: _**Você é a melhor namorada do mundo, B ;)

**_Nathaniel Archibald:_** Eu sou muito sortudo por ter você.

**_Charles Bass:_** Finalmente a Blair prestou pra algo realmente empolgante.

—

** _Eric Van Der Woodsen_** postou uma nova foto com **_Blair Waldorf_** e **_Serena Van Der Woodsen_**.

_95 pessoas_ curtiram a foto.

** _Kati Farkas_** comentou o status: Blair e Serena, meu otp*.

** _Georgina Sparks:_** Isso porque você não sabe da metade :P

** _Nathaniel Archibald:_** Algo importante pra dizer, Georgina?

**_Serena Van Der Woodsen:_** Fico suprindo a carência da B. quando você não está por perto.

**_Charles Bass:_** Será que posso ter os mesmos benefícios, S?

** _Serena Van Der Woodsen:_** Quem sabe se você se livrar desse cachecol nojento lol

**_Blair Waldorf:_** Sabemos então que isso nunca vai acontecer.

**_Isabel Coates:_** Chuck fica bem de qualquer jeito.

**_Nathaniel Archibald:_** Alguém arrumou companhia pra essa noite.

**_Blair Waldorf:_** Isabel, você não está autorizada a cometer esse tipo de deslize.

**_Charles Bass:_** Ciúmes, Blair? Não se preocupe que não quero nenhuma de suas servas. Sem ofensas, Isabel.

—

**_Blair Waldorf_** adicionou um novo vídeo.

_200 pessoas_ curtiram o vídeo.

**_Kati Farkas_** comentou o vídeo: Fix You. Melhor música.

**_Charles Bass:_** Mulheres, tão sentimentais.

**_Nathaniel Archibald:_** Prefiro Yellow.

—

_**Damien Dalgaard** _adicionou uma nova foto com Charles Bass.

_147 pessoas_ curtiram a foto.

**_Nathaniel Archibald_** comentou a foto: O real Chuck Bass.

_**Charles Bass**:_ Damien, não vale fazer propaganda dos seus produtos com a minha imagem. Vou cobrar os direitos.

**_Damien Dalgaard:_** Eu também tenho boas fotos suas, Nathaniel.

**_Tripp van der Bil: _**O voô está sabendo dessas coisas?_  
><em>

**_Blair Waldorf:_** Tripp, o puxa saco.

**_Georgina Sparks:_ **Estou precisando passar um tempo com você, Damien. Saudades.

**_Charles Bass:_** Vocês dois formam um casal perfeito.

**_Serena Van Der Woodsen:_ **Me pergunto o porquê :P

**_Serena Van Der Woodsen_** atualizou seu status: Fim do show. Chris Martin é um amor e nos tratou super bem. Momento fangirl.

—

** _Penelope Shafai_** atualizou seu status: Depois do show estamos ansiosos para dar um mergulho. Festa da piscina. Vocês já sabem por onde e como entrar. Não façam barulho.

_50 pessoas_ curtiram o status.

—

_**Gossip Girl**_ tem um novo post: Espero que ninguém inconveniente descubra sobre a festa da piscina. Da minha boca nada sairá. Amanhã será um dia agitado, afinal piscina, bebidas no Upper East Side sempre me rendem ótimas histórias.


End file.
